Aszrael Reaperius
Aszrael Reaperius is an oc made by UltorisTenebrae. He was purposely designed to be unironically edgy. I put work into aesthetics, but the moveset is what I put the most work into. He's intended to be edgy. Appearance Aszrael Reaperius is a male Strom user of unknown race or age. He wears black clothing with red highlights. He carries dual Kusarigamas. (Ninjas adapted to this weapon from the kama, a small harvesting tool, aka: the mini scythe.) His most dominant feature, is a his single revealed, red, broken eye. Moves Upgrades -Increase damage. -Increase HP. -Increase amount of stacks. In PvP *Aszrael's damage is reduced nearly 90% (Including DoTs). *Health decreased to 150, so he can be countered. *Mark stacks reduced to 3. *Decreased healing by 25%. Boss Abilities Phase One: Death Comes. -Boss will spawn by dropping into the center and a crash effect occurs. - 50.000 HP. -Aszrael stands still in the center of the map, firing dark orbs, each dealing 5 per hit. -Azrael functions like a touhou fight this phase. A lot of projectiles shot out around him. The key is to dodge and counter when he stops firing. He fires every 30 Seconds, and he fires for 15 seconds. Each bullet-hell projectile deals 1 damage. -He will occasionally toss out a large sickle and attack what ever it marks, but deals no damage. Still, avoid getting hit by his sickle, or he will use Harvest on the players, dealing damage to the marked targets and healing him by 500 per person. When Aszrael has an exclaimation point on his head, he will toss a sickle. -If a single target is hit by the sickle, they will lose 75% of their hp from a Momento Mori. Phase Two: Coming for you. -Aszrael powers up upon reaching 65% HP. -Aszrael will begin chasing down the nearest enemy. -Aszrael can still fire his sickle, so watch out. -His basic attacks (10 damage) mark targets, avoid running too far while marked, or he will use Momento Mori to finish you off. Phase Three: Impending Doom. -Phase begins at 30% HP. -He will move faster. -He will hit way harder. (at least 35 per hit.) -Gains "Reaper's Spin," Allowing him to mark all affected targets, but deals no damage. -He will raise skeletons, each of them have 200 HP, and deal 25 per strike. To compensate, they spawn in large waves. (To counter this, simply avoid Aszrael, and kill off his reinforcements.) -Very rarely, Aszrael will use "Funeral Rights," Marking a low-health target which sends an echo of himself will reap the target. The clone will hunt down the target for 15 seconds until the target is healed, outlasts the duration, or is slain. Personality It is unknown what his personality is like, since he never socializes with others, but his sole purpose was to end humanity. Being bound to the element of strom, his only aspect of his element is his small fits of anger. Relationships None as of yet, since he has not made a full appearance in the story. Trivia *His first name, 'Aszrael,' comes from the Angel of Death: Asriel. (Not Undertale, you weebs) *His surname is derived from the word 'Reaper.' Edgy yet? *His moveset is based off of Malthael from Diablo III: The Reaper of Souls. *As this character is based on the Grim Reaper, he uses other harvesting tools other than the scythe. He throws out Sickles, and wields Kusarigamas, aka: kama modified with chains. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Agni/Storm Category:Edgelords xd